My name? Oh, just Revelation, Leader and Commander of Chaos' army
by Blue cookiesSeriously
Summary: Hi. My name's Revelation, Leader of Chaos' army. I kill evil for breakfast (literally. I prefer Coco pops. Blue) And now our army has to go and kill this mother of giants wants to take over Olympus lady, Gaea. You know, the usual. We have a history on this planet. Will this be the craziest, most dangerous, family bonding and trying to not kill every one on sight mission ever?
1. Greetings, people of this mad universe

**Okay, hi guys! Long story short. Story deleted. Started again. Hope you guys enjoy! Review, follow, favourite. Thanks!**

Hi. My name is Revelation, Leader and Commander of Chaos' Army. (Such an awesome title!) Must people out there is probably wondering what in the name of Hade- I meant, Chaos is, well, Chaos' army. Technically, what we do is save the universe and defeat evil; you know, people who want to take over the world. *Sigh* the usual. (Sounds even more an AWESOME title)

Awesome title or not, it's hard work.

Me, Alpha and Omega fell onto the couch, exhausted. The last mission took a lot longer than intended; I mean, these villains would kill people for random and fun - they were our targets. They were also addicted to pink chocolate (I personally prefer blue) and so Alpha decided to marry them to pink chocolate. Don't ask. Just don't.

It might just have saved our lives.

Suddenly, the rest of the army burst through the door collapsed onto the beds. One of them said to me (that or they were talking to the pillows) "Chaos wants to see you, Revelation, alone "

Then they began to snore.

I teleported to him, wondering why he wanted to see me alone.

******************************************(I am a line break)

I stood in front of chaos. His endless, wise eyes, which would sparkle like stars every now and then stared at me.

He motioned for me to sit down.

The silence (and my ADHD. Even though I am a commander, I still have it. So annoying. See? Distracted.) made me feel uncomfortable.

I began to fidget with the glass (minus the water)

I mean, Chaos was like a father to us, but calling him 'dad' would just be awkward.

He raised his eyebrows. Man, I forgot! He can read minds.

"Um...so where is our next mission?"

Silence.

"I... I am not sure how the army is going to react to this. Especially you."

"If we are going to that planet with the crazy princess, then dream on! Er... if you dream. Which you-"

"Earth."

The glass had now shattered into a million pieces.

"What?! But you said... we can't because of ...against rules..."

"Earth is against attack by Gaea, the mother of giants. She will destroy the planet and the humans need our help. And that is final. "

"But can you just-"

I clicked my fingers to try and tell him what I meant.

"Yes. But... that would be like killing my own family."

At my confused face, he replied: "Gaea is my daughter. However evil she is, I can't kill her."

Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.

And with that, Chaos disappeared.

How did I feel about returning? No idea.

Kill me now, people! Um... not literally, though.

How was I meant to explain to the rest of the guys?

You might now be wondering why I hate earth. I don't hate Earth. Just memories... okay?

Because my name wasn't always Revelation. Nope.

It is- no, was-

You might recognise this name. Hopefully you don't.

Percy Jackson.


	2. Stupid Fates won't give me a rest

"WHAT?!"

Yeah, that was their response when I told them. I mean, I can't really blame the army; some of them have had...rough... experiences on Earth. Well. Not really.

Most of our army are from Earth . They are like me; they don't really want the memories back. And...oh, did I forget to tell you? Some of them are meant to be dead.

You know, we don't really want this to happen:

One day -(insert name) was walking down the street. Suddenly their dead- (insert the name of someone close to them has died.) appeared. Surprised, he/she/they died/fainted with shock. The end.

Um, yeah. So, I guess first you guys should hear my story.

_10,000 years ago (10 Earth years)_

I was like the most happiest person in the world; stupid, pointless wars are over (caused by the gods, may I add. *Thunder rumbles in the distance* Maybe not) and I spend most my time with Annabeth, my girlfriend. (I get such a mad smile when I remind myself). Well, my life was just going...amazing.

But the fates must have not liked me or something. (I tried to kill one of them when I was 12, yeah, but I have good reasons. It tried to slice me in half with it's...talons!)

They really didn't want to agree with me.

When the conch horn blew, me and all my friends (yes, even including Clarrise!) all walked over to the camp-fire, grinning. I watched the crimson flames flicker in the air.

Without warning, I felt something. A presence...warning me?

_Beware, hero, awake, beware...from the __danger...awake...open your eyes..._

I broke down, falling onto the floor. What in the world was that? I was dreaming, right, yes, my stupid, imagination. Right.

Chiron, Annabeth, Grover and the rest of my friends ran to me, crouching down.

There were many worried faces and _Are you okay? What happened? Sure? _

I smiled at them "Stop. Guys, I am fine. Probably just tired. Look, I am going to go to bed, right,"

Quickly, I kissed Annabeth goodnight, waved to my mates and strolled towards my Cabin.

Did something actually warn me? Hopefully not.

But the lines.. Stay awake, open my eyes? What did they mean?

Maybe that was a metaphoric phrase about being alive? (Wow, I am spending way too much time with Annabeth)

I guess I can do that. Probably.

Yawning, I walked over to my bed and fell into it. Sleep overtook me and I closed my eyes.

Biggest mistake of my life.


	3. Crazy Nightmares

Nightmares.

As a demigod, I guess I am quite used to it. This one?

Not really.

Usually, the nightmares are terrifying, and unfortunately is no proper dream; it is kind of real.

Which is quite depressing.

So, the dream went somewhere along the lines of this...

I woke up. The sunlight almost burned my eyes and when I fully opened them, I realised I was not at camp any more.

I was at home.

The sea-green walls almost smiled at me, as the smell of pancakes drifted into my room.

Was that...blue pancakes?

Awesome! As quick as possible, I jumped out of my bed grinning.

But when I ran into the kitchen my mother wasn't there. Weird.

Instead, there was a Minotaur dancing to the radio...okay...

Then suddenly, Matt Sloan and Nancy Bobofit skipped, (not kidding, skipped) into the room, holding hands. Er...

"What in the name of Hades is going on?" I thought out loud as- What was that?

Something was lurking in the shadows... the same presence I felt at the camp-fire.I drew Riptide.

Without warning, my mother, looking scared out of her mind bolted into the room, screaming, "Wake up PERCY! WAKE UP! Now or..."

The dream shifted.

Now, when my eyes took in the environment, I knew immediately, this wasn't like the last one-insane. At that time, I doubted it was real.

There was a image of my mother crying so hard, it literally broke my heart, with Paul's arms around her. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. I ran to her to hug her, by my hands went through her.

Suddenly, I was at Camp-Half-Blood.

All the campers looked depressed and I wanted to tell them it was okay, but I knew I wasn't part of this dream. Chiron walked out of the Big house, looking worse than the campers, with a sobbing girl in his arms.

My heart dropped when I realised who it was.

Annabeth.

I wanted to run at her, kiss her but I couldn't.

The conch horn blew. Probably time to eat.

It blew a few more times.

That meant... Camp was being attacked!

The most blood curling scream was heard throughout the camp.

Everyone came from their activities, with determined expressions on their faces.

Then, the dreams went so fast I couldn't understand out was going on, but I could figure out parts.

Killings, monsters, people crying. It was like seven dimensions of hell.

A life flashing before you. I could relate to that now.

There was a sudden flash and I woke up. There were tears streaming down my face, flowing onto the...floor?!

I looked up and saw a dark hooded guy.

"What is your name?" He asked me, examining me with his wise eyes.

I tried to draw my sword, but I had hardly any energy anymore.

"Percy Jackson," I croaked.

He smiled. Not one of those I am-going-to-kill-you now smiles, but a friendly one. I wondered when he was going to murder me.

He laughed. "No, child, I will not kill you." Oh. He could read my mind.

I tried to shoe gratitude, but I was way too tired.

"Who are you?" I tried to say.

"I am Chaos creator of the universe"

I didn't have enough spirit to gasp and look up at him like he was insane.

I blacked out.


	4. Explanations

So... what in the name of Zeus' stupid lightning bolt was going on in my idiotic life? I don't think even the Fates were evil enough to plan this.

I finally opened my eyes. _So this is how death feels like. Dull, dull and even more dull. With flowers beside me and a ... bed?! Okay, what the heck?_

I immediately shot up like a rocket, trying to take in my surroundings. Looked like I was in a hospital. Didn't look like the one in Camp-Half Blood. Camp...

I suddenly remembered what had happened to me before; I tried to stand up, but fell back onto the bed with exhaustion. There was a mirror beside me. When I glanced into it, I had the shock of my life.

I had gone a deathly pale, whilst my eyes looked lifeless and my bruises made me look like I had been in a war. Wow, how amazing do I look? Note the sarcasm.

Might as well be a son of Hades.

All this because of a dream?

"Yes."

Chaos.

Oh, gods. There were so many questions I wanted to ask. Who, what why, when, where. Yeah.

But I kept silent.

"Yes, but it wasn't exactly a...dream,"

He saw my face.

"It wasn't real was it?" I asked him, and I knew desperation was etched across my face.

"Yes. Well... how do I explain it?"

He took one glance at me and looked away.

"You are a powerful demigod, Perseus,"

I flinched at my name.

"You have many enemies, and this was their revenge. Pulling you through this kind of dream which was the live of your friends and family, in pain. They knew it would effectively kill you inside because of your fatal flaw. A life you cannot return to,"

"Why not?"

"It would be dangerous."

And that was the end of that.

"So, everything I learned in Greek mythology classes...they never talked about you. Um..."

"Right Percy. Even to them I am a myth."

He helped me stand up and we walked across the room, which had a few people waking in it. The stunning walls towered us.

"The gods know their family, but are unsure of me because I don't ever step on Earth. This is because I stay in the universe, protecting other planets. They have already taken care of Earth."

Something about that sentence made me really uncomfortable, but I didn't know what it was.

We did a lot more talking after that. There are thousands of planets in this universe; I learned tons of things.

Wow. I was talking with Chaos.

But I was still thinking about what he said... _Because I hardly ever step on Earth._

"Chaos?"

"You said you never are on Earth. So why now?"

I could see he had been avoiding this question.

"Because... because we aren't on Earth,Percy."

I gaped at him.

"We are on my planet. It is to keep you safe."

"What?! No! I want to go back to Earth. It is where I come from. My home."

"No. I have forbidden you."

Wait. This guy was forbidding me to go back to my planet. I know it's bad to argue with a god or a goddess, and with this guy, it was just idiotic, but I couldn't just go with it.

"The past is the past, Percy."

I stopped.

"What do you mean? You make it sound like it's been ages. The dream was like for 10 mins. 10 mins of hell, but yeah,"

"No."

"What?"

* * *

"You were...kidnapped Percy. It was revenge, as I said before. You were stuck in a dream. I meant, like demigod dreams, a few minutes is okay. More, less okay. But the time you've been in there. Deadly."

I kept quiet. He continued.

"Whatever or whoever did this were evil, but they had control over time. I don't know what. By the end, you were meant to be dead. But you survived. You were lucky."

"When I found you, I rescued you and I knew it was bad for you to return to Earth. I was watching you."

Stalker, man. What is it with people liking to watch my life? I am not a TV program!

I finally got the courage to speak. "But...it wasn't that long was it? A few weeks maybe more, right?"

"No, Perseus. You've been out for about 15 years."


	5. Welcome to the army

15 years? 15 YEARS?

I felt like I was hyperventilating. 15?

Whoa.

1 year? I would understand.

2 years? Well, not really brilliant.

5 years? Wow, that's a long time.

But 15 years? Are you kidding me?!

I just gaped at him.

I had been missing for about 15 years.

Stuff probably has happened. More demigods, Tyson all grown up... and Annabeth probably moved on.

By the look on Chaos' face, this was no joke.

* * *

We walked through the palace; him striding out in front and me, well, me trying to catch up with him.

"Percy, you are powerful, and it may me best if you stayed with me. Now, you see, I have an army. This is the best army in the world no contest. Some are demigods, and other people. The are, well - were heroes that died. "

I gave him a 'WHAT?' type of look.

" Yes, dead. But they should be given another chance to help other people. They all defeat evil and ... you get the main point. They are called Chaos' army."

He spun around to face me. Those eyes fixed on to me make me tremble for a bit. You do not want this guy to get angry at you.

"And , you could be a good commander. Even leader."

That's when it clicked in me about what he wanted me to do.

"You want me to be part of the army?"

"Yes. After a lot of training. We could start today. Well, if you wanted to."

I know, I know, the obvious answer was 'Yes'. But I would be leaving all my life behind.

But I wasn't part of it anymore.

What was there to lose?

"Yes. "

"Well, then. Perseus Jackson, welcome."


	6. New beginning

This is what really happened. I was kidnapped in my dreams. And...

It started from there.

Finally, I understand what 'My end was really a beginning' means.

I had a second chance to help the innocent people who would be killed by monsters. Not just on Earth, but on planets across the universe.

Mostly because there are demi-gods on earth, we tend not to visit Earth very much. That and the fact I would put myself and everyone else in danger if I went there.

Anyway, for what's worth, they could be...dead right now. It's been a long time.

Or, on the other hand, it could have just a second passed.

Time is...different here in the multi-dimensions. One way of describing.

After I was 'recruited', I began to train with Chaos. He showed me many powers, not just controlling water. It was just an amazing experience. However, I couldn't meet anyone else.

Until I had to meet the rest of the army. If you want the truth, I was very nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't accept me?

Gods, all the things that could turn out completely wrong.

That day, I walked into the huge, towering hall, striding with a cloak to make myself invisible. Chaos motioned for me to follow quietly behind him.

So I did.

When I entered, I couldn't help gasp. The building was beautiful, nearly as good as Olympus. Inside was tons of people, probably heroes.

Scratch that.

They weren't really people.

In a corner, was an ordinary looking boy walking, until he knocked someone in to a wall. A worried expression entered on his face, and he grew wings-

_Yes, wings,_

and flew to help the girl. The girl thanked him, and used some kind of magic to fix everything broken she had slammed into.

That's when I realised. The was something extraordinary about these heroes.

Like that guy standing there, smiling, who had about 50 hands. Talk about AWESOME!

Suddenly, when Chaos entered, everyone took to their places. All heroes stood in rows, weapons ready, a determined expressions on their faces.

I swear the hall was magic. There were so many people that Zeus probably couldn't count all of them. So how could a hall hold all of them? I guessed that it was magic, like the rest of the lot.

Everyone here came from a different planet; heroes that died, were isolated or wanted to help this universe not suffer from evil. It was brilliant. Like a ...club!

Or maybe not.

Chaos strolled through, and walked onto a 'stage' he conjured up just then. On it was a throne.

He waved his hands and smiled.

"Heroes of the universe! Welcome here. We, to our great news, have found a leader, a powerful one-

I blushed under the veil.

"that you will admire, and lead you to save lives. But, I would like you to first let our army come in. "

Without warning, cloaked people-

Not actually hu- Oh, you get the point!

appeared on the stage. Even though I couldn't see their faces, I knew that they were smiling.

Chaos beamed, "Welcome, my children! I see you have heard the news about your leader."

Immediately, I knew they were frowning. Of course, they really didn't want a stranger as a leader.

Someone stepped forward, almost to say something, "But-"

Chaos put up a hand, in a friendly way. "Child, learn to accept him. He will be your leader for eternity. "

He turned to the rest of them.

"His name is Revelation,"

The cloaked heroes stood in a line, and everyone else held their breath.

"Revelation, show yourself, The army will reveal themselves at the same time,"

Silence.

So much you could hear a pin drop.

They nodded, and looking at each other in a silent agreement, stepped forward.

Chaos gestured.

Hesitating, both the army and me, reached to their cloaks.

I reached to the veil and pulled it of.

I could sense the fast beating of my heart. I looked up.

My eyes widened with shock.

They had the same expression.

They all asked at the same time, disbelief on their face.

"Percy?"


End file.
